Category talk:21st-Century Births
Trying to decide if we should create subcategories here by decade here. It's over 200 pages, and that's usually about the length we consider splits. However, as HT hasn't always pinned down in which decade most of these characters were born, we'd probably just be peeling off a few "knowns" rather making the category that much more manageable. It wouldn't hurt to create the sub-cats, in other words, but it wouldn't make anything more user friendly, either. Any thoughts? TR (talk) 17:46, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :The 2070s and 2080s births categories are doable, as most of the Crosstime Traffic characters were born then.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:27, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :I just don't know. It seems like it would be moving things around to no real effect. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:10, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Glancing at the names, I would say the bulk will be Crosstime characters, although I'm not sure how close an estimate of ages can be made for adult minor characters. From what I recall, many of them could be plus or minus a decade or more given the lack of description. The remainder would be kids from ItPoME and the Supervolcano series and nondescript characters from "Getting Real". The first group would fill in the first decade of the century but, given HT's comment that SV starts the Memorial Day of the year you read it, that series could be more difficult to pin down. On the other hand, the politics and pop culture references tend to be much more specific to the time of writing and so an argument could be made that the series starts in 2011 (the year of publication of the first novel) notwithstanding Turtledove's opinion. I think that it might be worth the effort even if the results end up less than ideal. ML4E (talk) 16:41, April 1, 2017 (UTC) All right, over a year later, Jonathan did create the cats. As ML4E predicted, most are Xtimers, and there are three healthy decades (2000s, 2070s, 2080s), and then the rest are on article wonders. I think the split is worth doing, given how much this category has grown. However, I'm not sure it's worth keeping the one-article cats. The only reason that I can see to justify it is pure parallelism, which we sometimes use for date related categories that would otherwise be deleted. Thoughts? TR (talk) 17:39, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::The 20th Century OTL has a one entry cat and a two entry cat while 19th Century Fic. has a number of one and two entry cats. Might be an oversight from a previous blitz, though. ML4E (talk) 21:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sure we can squeeze out more dates from clues in the Crosstime Traffic (series) volumes. There are probably indications of the ages of the parents, the kings, the crime bosses, etc., in there somewhere that we haven't caught yet. ::I am not so sure. The ages tend to be for a vague, mature individual who could be plus or minus a decade at least. ML4E (talk) 21:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :And the "Supervolcano could be anytime in the future" notion never held water for me. The backstories of characters such as Bronislav Nedic tie it down to the 2010s, although I suppose the last chapters might be in the early 2020s if the story progressed long enough. I think we should treat its chronology accordingly. ::On reflection, I would prefer to leave SV as 21st Century. ML4E (talk) 21:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Conversely, there are deaths. Through Darkest Europe has given us a spate of 2010s deaths, plus we already have a number of 2000s and 2010s deaths from In the Presence of Mine Enemies (novel) as well as Occupation Duty, Interlibrary Loan, and other set-in-present works. (And the South Bay Strangler victims if we consider SuVol 2010s.) Plus a shitload of 2090s deaths from CT, plus a few from Hang Together.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:30, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::21st century deaths can wait. ML4E (talk) 21:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC)